Goodbye, Girl
by sprsonic0vrdrive
Summary: Jam oneshot. Jim gets a promotion. Will Pam ask him to stay? Very out of character for Jim & Pam.


They lay in bed together in silence. He was supposed to spend the weekend with her. They hadn't spent a weekend together like this in months. It was sprung on him at the last second. He was sitting at home watching _Friends _reruns on television, when she called him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Pam. What's going on?" he answered.

"Roy and his buddies went on their fishing trip."

"I thought that wasn't until next week."

"He changed it."

"Ok. I'll be right over."

It all happened so quickly between them. It happened about 6 months earlier. A few of them were staying late to finish finance reports. The copy machine had run out of ink so she accompanied him to the supply room. They started joking about Dwight's latest escapades, and ended up in each other's arms. The next day they swore to each other it would never happen again, but one thing led to another and she ended up in his bed that night. It was easy for them. Roy was usually out late, and since the weather was getting nicer, he would leave with his friends on weekend long fishing trips. For some reason tonight, Jim was quiet tonight. Something was on his mind.

"Jan called me earlier today," he told her, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah? What did she have to say?" she asked.

"She wanted to offer me a promotion. Assistant regional manager. Sounds pretty cool."

"Dwight will be jealous considering he still has the 'to the' in his title. That's really great."

"It's in Stamford."

"What?"

"Stamford, Connecticut."

"I know where it is."

"Okay."

"So are you going to take the job?"

"I haven't really had time to process it, yet."

"Well, it's a good opportunity. You'd be crazy not to jump at the chance for something like that."

"I know."

"Good." They went back to their unusual silence. Back before this whole thing started, it was so much easier to talk to her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Tired?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Today was just, well, it felt like a long day. Can we just go to sleep?" he said quietly, almost whispering.

"Um, yeah. We'll talk in the morning."

"Ok. Good night, Pam."

"Good night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he was up before her. He went for a jog to clear his head. He should take the job. He would be making more money, and he would feel more like he was doing something with his life. The only reason he would stay would be for her. He loved her with every bone in his body. He would do anything for her. The past 6 months had been bliss for him. He loved kissing her goodnight and waking up to her in the morning. He wanted to do that everyday for the rest of his life. But she still belonged to someone else. How did they let it get this far? He wanted to be her everything, but he was just the guy she was cheating on her fiancé with. He didn't want to be that guy. He wanted to be _the_ guy. He'd only mentioned her leaving Roy once, and they got in to a big fight. They apologized to each other later and he promised not to mention it again. He had never broken a promise to her before, but he had to know that he wasn't wasting all this time with her. He jogged up to her front door and left himself in. She was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, and the newspaper.

"Hey. How was your jog?" she asked.

"Fine," he responded, slightly cold.

"I made the coffee." Her voice had a hint of worry. He poured himself a cup and sat across from her. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Ask me to stay," he said.

"What?"

"Ask me to stay, Pam. You are the only reason I would stay. And if you ask me to, I won't go."

"Jim, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a great opportunity for you."

"Is that true? Or are you just saying that because you won't leave him?"

"I thought we promised not to talk about that anymore."

"Well we really haven't been great at keeping promises, have we?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I don't know what we're doing anymore. No, that's not true. I know what I'm doing. I just don't know what you're doing. Where is this going, Pam? Are you ever going to leave him or am I going to be the guy you fuck when your husband's out of town?"

"That's enough!"

"And then what happens if you get pregnant? I bet that will be confusing, won't it?"

"Why do you have to be like this, Jim? Everything is just fine between you and me. We have something good going here. Roy doesn't know anything."

"Are you deaf? I don't care about Roy anymore. Hell, I'll tell him what's going on myself. I just want to know one thing. Do you love me, Pam?"

"Why would you ask me that? You know the answer."

"Well, I guess I need to hear it."

"You know I love you."

"Then what's the problem. I love you, too, Pam. So ask me to stay. Or leave him and come with me."

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that. We planned our lives together. I can't throw away 10 years in just 1 split second."

"Things change. People change. You're not the same people anymore. Chose me, Pam. Love me. Plan your life with me. Let me make you happy. Come home to me everyday. I love you."

"Jim…I…"

"For the last time, Pam. Ask me to stay."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't." That was all she could say. Any more words would surely turn her into a sobbing wreck.

"Okay," he said. He went into her room and grabbed his clothes. He looked around her room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. He walked back out into the kitchen, and kissed her. "Good bye, Pam."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
